Nightingale
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: 'I need a voice to echo. I need a light to take me home. I kinda need a hero, is it you' Carla returns to Weatherfield but is all as it seems?
1. one

**I know I've been pretty shitty at updating but I've deleted most of my unfinished fics and I'm looking at this as a fresh start with my fics; I can't promise I'll update everyday but I will try have regular updates.**

 _'What's meant to be will always find a way.'_

The first thing he sees is her shoes; those shiny black heels confidently walking across the cobbles. Her brunette hair, which is longer than the last time he saw her, flows straight down her back. It's been years since he seen her, three to be precise, his life is so different now and as he catches a glimpse of the pram she's pushing he can see her life is also very different.

'Daddy!' A little voice shouts and he turns around to see Elliot, his and Leanne's son, running towards him.

'Hey, buddy.' He says lifting the two year old into his arms. Elliot James, EJ for short, was born two years ago and is very much a daddy's boy. Although he's biologically Steve's son, something no one has ever found out, Nick's name is on the birth certificate and he raises him as his own.

'Is that?' Leanne asks glancing at the doors to the Rovers.

'Carla...' Nick replies quietly.

* * *

'Hey, you... You should've phoned and Steve would've picked you up.' Michelle says grinning as her best friend makes her way into the pub.

'I drove up... Didn't see the point of flying and paying for extra baggage when I could fit everything I needed in my car.' Carla replies shrugging her shoulders.

'I feel like it's been forever since I seen you.' Michelle says as she rushes towards Carla.

'It's only been like four months.' Carla replies smiling as she hugs her.

'I know... I know but you've changed so much.' Michelle says.

'Well I've lost the baby weight so I'm not as fat.' Carla replies and Michelle laughs.

'That's not what I mean... You look, you seem happier.' Michelle says and Carla nods her head.

'I am happy. Amelia has given me a purpose in life, a reason to live and I needed that more than anything.' Carla replies glancing down at the little girl in the pram.

'She's got so big, Carla.' Michelle says and Carla smiles.

'She's changing so much everyday and she's been rolling over nonstop recently.' Carla replies causing Michelle to gasp.

'Really? That's amazing.' Michelle says.

'I see you moved on then...' A voice says and Carla turns to see Gail standing behind her.

'I did.' Carla replies.

'How long did it take you then? A day, maybe two?' Gail asks and Michelle moves to stand in between the two women.

'Longer than your precious son or so I've heard.' Carla replies.

'He was heartbroken.' Gail says and Carla laughs slightly.

'Heartbroken? Yeah, enough that he knocked up someone else within months.' Carla replies.

'And you didn't seem to wait around, obviously.' Gail says gesturing to the pram.

'My daughter is four months old. I wasn't with anyone for well over a year after I left Weatherfield... I made a mistake sleeping with Robert but don't you dare act like I didn't love Nick.' Carla replies before turning to Michelle.

'Can I go through the back? I didn't come here to be judged by people who don't know anything.' Carla says and Michelle nods her head. She grabs hold of the pram handle and makes towards the back.

'Gail, you don't know what's been going on with Carla. She has every right to move on just like Nick has. The mistake she made was three years ago, you need to let it go.' Michelle says.

'I accepted her into my family and she broke my son's heart.' Gail replies.

'If you are intent on having a go at her everything you see her I suggest you avoid coming in here until she's gone back to Devon because I am not willing to watch you have a go at her when she's not done anything wrong.' Michelle says gesturing to the door. Gail gasps slightly before turning and leaving the pub.

* * *

'Shall we go to the Rovers for dinner?' Leanne suggests as Nick lifts Elliot onto his knee.

'Do you think that's a good idea? She'll most likely be there.' He says and she shrugs her shoulders.

'And? That shouldn't be a problem unless you still have feelings for her?' She replies.

'I don't. You know I only have feelings for you, I just didn't want it to be awkward.' He says.

'It won't be awkward, well not for me anyway...' She replies and he nods his head.

'Okay, let's go to the Rovers for dinner.' He says.

* * *

'So how've you been?' Michelle asks sitting opposite Carla who has Amelia cradled against her chest wrapped in a pink fluffy blanket.

'Good.' Carla replies.

'How's Jake?' Michelle asks.

'Fine... I was thinking we could go shopping tomorrow, take Delilah and Amelia?' Carla suggests in an attempt to change the subject.

'Yeah, okay. I can get Steve to watch this place.' Michelle says and Carla nods her head.

'Okay.' Carla replies quietly as the door creaks open and she glances up to see Nick and Leanne make their way inside, Elliot balanced on his hip.

'Oh great...' Carla mumbles. She glances down at Amelia as the little family walk by the table they're sitting at.

'Do you want to go through the back?' Michelle asks and Carla shakes her head.

'No, I'm fine. I just didn't expect to bump into him this quickly.' Carla admits glancing down at Amelia who coos up at her mother.

'You'll be fine. You've got Jake now, haven't you?' Michelle says and Carla nods her head.

'Yeah, I've got Jake.' She mumbles slightly.


	2. two

**I know I deleted most of my unfinished stories but That's My Girl is one that I do plan on finishing. I've not deleted that one but I don't know when I'll update it.**

* * *

'Carla!' Kate squeals as her big sister makes her way into the factory.

'Hey, you... Missed me?' Carla asks smiling as she makes her way towards her sister with Amelia in her arms.

'Yes! What are you doing here?' Kate asks instantly hugging Carla.

'Came for a visit... Who's in today?' Carla asks gesturing to the office.

'Aidan. Dad's at a meeting.' Kate replies and Carla nods her head.

'Okay. Take her a minute you.' Carla says passing Amelia to Kate. She makes her way over to the office and knocks on the door before making her way inside.

'Hey, you... I didn't know you were coming back.' Aidan says standing up and making his way towards Carla.

'Last minute decision. Can I borrow Kate this afternoon? Chelle and I are going shopping and I want to spend some time with Kate.' Carla asks.

'Of course you can. Where's Jake?' He asks as she sits on the edge of the desk.

'Devon.' She replies.

'A-Are you okay?' He asks as she glances away from him.

'Yeah.' She replies quietly.

'No you're not. Speak to me, Carla. What's going on?' He asks standing in front of her.

'I've left Jake...' She replies.

'Okay. Why? I thought you two were happy?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I wasn't happy.' She almost whispers.

'I-If he phone you, you can't tell him I'm here. He can't know I'm in Weatherfield.' She says glancing up at him, tears in her eyes.

'Why? Why can't the father of your daughter know where you both are?' He asks seeing her confident persona slipping away.

'It's just complicated. Promise me you won't tell him I'm here?' She says and he nods his head.

'Okay. I won't tell her but you need to promise me that you'll remember I'm always here if you want someone to talk to.' He replies.

'Okay.' She says.

* * *

'Dad, I'm really worried about Carla.' Aidan says as he sits down in front of Johnny.

'Why?' Johnny asks.

'You can't say a word of this to her but she made me promise today that I wouldn't tell Jake where she was.' Aidan replies.

'Why would she do it that? I thought they were happy together.' Johnny says and Aidan nods his head.

'I thought they were as well. She says she wasn't and it's complicated but I don't know, she just seemed so uneasy when I was speaking to her.' Aidan replies.

'Where is she now?' Johnny asks.

'Shopping with Kate and Michelle... You can't say anything to her about this.' Aidan replies and Johnny nods his head.

'Okay. I won't but we need to keep an eye on her.' Johnny says.

* * *

'Mumma!' Delilah says as she reaches her arms up to Michelle, a big grin on her face.

'She's literally just a mini you.' Carla says smiling as Michelle lifts Delilah into her arms.

'Mmm... She reminds me so much of Ryan.' Michelle replies and Carla nods her head.

'Has he been to see her?' Carla asks smiling as she watches Kate make funny faces at Amelia causing the four month old to smile.

'Yeah. He's been over a few times and he's coming over at Christmas for a few weeks I think.' Michelle replies.

'That'll be good.' Carla says.

* * *

'Carla's back... I seen her this morning.' Simon says as Nick lifts Elliot out of his highchair.

'I know.' Nick replies as Leanne makes her way out of the bathroom.

'Why don't you take Elliot down to the Cabin, Si... Buy him some magic stars?' Leanne suggests grabbing her purse.

'Okay... Let's go EJ.' Simon says putting his hand out to the little boy as Nick places him on the floor. Leanne hands him some money and watches as both boys leave the flat.

'What was that all about?' Nick asks turning to face her.

'Surprise.' She replies quietly holding the little white stick out in front of her.

'Is that?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I'm pregnant.' She replies.

'Really? Oh my god... That's amazing, babe!' He says instantly moving to wrap his arms around her.

'Are you happy?' She asks.

'Of course I'm happy.' He replies kissing the top of her head.

* * *

'Chelle, can I have a shower?' Carla asks as she makes her way downstairs after putting Amelia down for a nap.

'Of course you can. You don't have to ask, Car... There's towels in the bathroom cupboard.' Michelle replies smiling. Carla nods her head and makes her way upstairs to the bathroom. Once inside she locks the door and begins to remove her clothing. She winces slightly as she pulls her top over her head and her hand brushes across her bruised shoulder shoulder as she does everything possible to avoid looking in the mirror. Her body is covered in angry looking bruises each other a multitude of hues, colours which shouldn't appear on anyone's skin; it's not just the bruises though, it's the scars... Lines across her body, almost like a map, like someone or something has dug their nails into her flesh. Her body tells an entire story; the story of the past two years etched and burned into her skin.

She isn't the same Carla Connor who walked out of Weatherfield three years ago; she'll never be that person again, she knows it.


	3. three

**I'm sorry this is so short but it felt like the appropriate place to end it and I hope you're all enjoying this fic and where I'm taking it.**

* * *

She sits on the edge of the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutches a piece of paper in her hand.

'I'm sorry I couldn't save you.' She whispers, her finger running gently across the outline of her baby; the baby she will never hold in her arms. Amelia gurgles from her travel cot causing Carla to snap out of it and tighten the towel around her body.

'It's okay... Mummy's here.' Carla says quietly. She makes her way over to the travel cot and smiles down at her daughter.

'Can mummy put some clothes on and then we can snuggle?' Carla says leaning down and poppy the dummy back into Amelia's mouth.

'Carla, are you okay?' Michelle asks knocking on the bedroom door.

'I'm fine, Chelle... Just putting jamas on and changing Amelia.' Carla replies wiping her eyes.

'Okay, I've made dinner if you want to come down when you're finished?' Michelle says.

'I'll be down in a minute.' Carla replies. She hears Michelle's footsteps descend back downstairs and she turns to her suitcase in the middle of the floor. She changes into some pyjamas and quickly changes Amelia into a mint sleepsuit.

'Come on, you. Let's put on happy faces and go downstairs.' Carla whispers, more to herself than anyone else, as she cradles Amelia against her chest.

* * *

'That was amazing, Chelle...' Carla says smiling as she places her cutlery down on her plate.

'I'm glad you enjoyed it. Are you okay?' Michelle asks as Carla's phone buzzes causing her to flinch slightly.

'I-I'm fine.' Carla replies seeing Jake's name flash across the screen.

'Aren't you going to answer that?' Michelle asks and Carla shakes her head.

'I'll phone back later.' She replies quietly.

'So how long are you planning on staying in Weatherfield?' Michelle asks and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'I'm not sure. A few weeks or something.' Carla replies.

'Okay. Will Jake be joining you?' Michelle asks.

'No.' Carla replies.

'What's going on? Has something happened between you two? First you're ignoring his phone calls and you're here without him.' Michelle says.

'Just leave it, will you?' Carla snaps getting up from the table. She rushes out of the room and round to the back of the pub, letting her back fall against the brink wall. Tears stream down her cheeks as she covers her mouth in an attempt to silence her sobs.

* * *

'Hey, little lady. I'm your Auntie Chelle...' Michelle says lifting Amelia into her arms. The four month old started fussing as soon as Carla stormed out the room making it impossible for Michelle to follow her best friend.

'Mummy, baby?' Delilah asks and Michelle bends down so she's at her daughter's level.

'Yeah, this is baby Amelia. She's Auntie Carla's little girl... Do you want to come say hi?' Michelle asks and Delilah nods her head. She slowly makes her way towards her mum and reaches her hand out.

'Gentle...' Michelle says smiling as Delilah gently runs her fingers down Amelia's cheek.

'Soft.' Delilah mumbles.

'She is soft isn't she? You were once this size, Lilah.' Michelle says smiling slightly as Steve makes his way into the room.

'Where's Carla?' He asks.

'I upset her... She's ran off somewhere.' Michelle replies glancing down at Delilah and Amelia.

'What happened? Did you argue?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'No. She was ignoring Jake's phone calls so I asked if something had happened between them and she flipped.' She replies.

'Maybe you should go talk to her?' Steve suggests and Carla nods her head.

'Can you watch the kids?' She asks.

'Of course.' He replies.

* * *

Outside, Carla closes her eyes as she leans her head back against the wall as tears stream down her cheeks at a million different images flash before her eyes.

 _'You pretentious bitch!' He shouts as his foot slams into her stomach repeatedly. She attempts to curl up, her hands coming down in an attempt to protect her unborn child who at only 10 weeks most likely doesn't stand a chance against his violent rage._

 _'Jake, please... Just stop.' She cries._

 _'Y-You're hurting the baby, you're hurting our child.' She almost whispers and for a moment he stops; she glances up at him and she's sure he's going to apologise like he always does , but he doesn't._

 _'Do I look like I give a fuck about that thing.' He spits gesturing to her stomach before his foot slams back into her causing her to scream out in pain._

Sobs escape her as she slides down the wall and pulls her knees up to her chest. She lay there on the kitchen floor for hours as the pain spread through her body and the blood trailed down her legs. He didn't want another child, he didn't even want the one they already had.

Kasen, that was the name she picked her baby. She didn't know the gender but Kasen means pure and she needed to name her baby, it was the last thing she could do. Kasen, her little baby that she is sure would look just like Amelia, those beautiful eyes and that soft curly hair. She'll never forget her baby and she'll never forget that _he_ took the baby from her.


	4. four

_'Please phone me back, baby. I'm so sorry about what happened, I promise it'll never happen again. I don't mean to hurt you, you just wind me up sometimes. I miss you so much, the house isn't the same without you. Just please come home? We were happy once, I know we can be happy again.'_

The end of the message was right; they were so happy in the beginning. She fell for him hard from the moment she first laid eyes on him; his piercing blue eyes and gorgeous smile won her over. It had been a while since she'd felt that happy until they moved in together and then everything changed.

'Mrs Connor...' Sean says placing his hand on Carla's shoulder and causing her to flinch away from him. Almost instantly Aidan is by her side.

'What's happened?' He asks as tears stream down Carla's cheeks.

'I was only saying hi.' Sean says holding his hands out.

'It's fine, Sean... She's just got a bit of a shock I think.' Aidan replies.

'Let's go through the back.' Aidan says gently placing his hands on Carla's shoulder and guiding her through to the back room.

'What's going on, Carla? This isn't the Carla I know. The Carla I know is strong, independent and she doesn't flinch when someone touches her shoulder.' Aidan says sitting her down on the sofa.

'She's gone...' Carla almost whispers.

'What's happened to you? What's he done to you?' He asks and she sighs.

'I brought it on myself.' She replies shaking her head.

'Let me see.' He says and she glances down at her wrists. She hesitates before slowly rolling her sleeves up to reveal her bruised wrists.

'Carla...' He gasps and she closes her eyes.

* * *

'When did this happen?' Aidan asks as he sits in front of Carla, her hands in his as she shrugs her shoulders.

'Few weeks ago.' She replies and he sighs.

'You should've phoned me. No one and I mean no one has the right to hit you, Carla.' He says.

'It was only once... I wound him up, he snapped and grabbed me.' She lies.

'Now we both know that's not true. These are so much more than someone grabbing you and even if you did wind him up it still gives him no reason to hit you... What if next time it's Amelia? What if he hurts that beautiful baby girl? Would it be her fault?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'No, of course not. She's just a baby, nothing she does gives him the right to hurt her.' She replies.

'Exactly. Nothing she does and nothing you do gives him the right to hurt either of you.' He says.

'If, and I mean if, this is the first time... Make it the last Carla. Don't give him the chance to do it again.' He adds.

'You can't tell anyone about this.' She says and he sighs.

'You need to speak to someone about this.' He replies.

'I'm speaking to you, aren't I?' She asks.

 _'Hi, is Michelle in?'_ An all too familiar voice asks causing Carla to freeze. Her entire body tenses and tears fill her eyes as she shakes her head.

'He's found me. He's found me.' She repeats as Aidan stands up.

'I'll get rid of him. Stay here.' He says kissing the top of her head. He makes his way out to the bar and it takes everything in him not to kill Jake as he leans on the bar, a smug smirk on his face.

'Jake! Carla with you?' Aidan asks.

'N-No. I thought she would be here? We had a fight and she ran away... Took the kid and everything.' Jake replies.

'I've not heard from her. You know what Carla's like, she'll come back in her own time.' Aidan says and Jake nods his head.

'Yeah, I guess. Phone me if she turns up here though?' Jake asks and Aidan nods his head.

'Of course.' Aidan replies. Jake throws up his hand in a half wave and turns making his way back out the pub as Aidan breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

'Carla? What are you doing?' Aidan asks making his way into the bedroom where Carla is shoving clothes into a case.

'I was stupid to come here. Of course this is the first place he'd look.' She mumbles.

'You're going no where. We couldn't protect you from that monster down in Devon, I'm sure as hell not letting you leave Weatherfield where I can protect you.' He says.

'You can't protect me anywhere. I-I need you to do me a favour though.' She says glancing up at him.

'What?' He asks and she takes a deep breath.

'Keep Amelia... You can't protect me but you can protect her.' She replies quietly.

'No. You're not leaving your daughter behind. I am not letting you do this. You are staying right here where I can protect you, even if that means you moving in with me and Eva for a while.' He says and she shakes her head.

'I can't.' She replies.

'You don't have a choice.' He says.

* * *

'Carla had a full blown meltdown in the pub earlier.' Leanne says as Nick makes his way into the living room after putting Elliot to bed.

'Really? About what?' Nick asks.

'I don't know. Eva was telling me about it.' She replies.

'Oh right. I was thinking we should book up for Disneyland, Elliot will absolutely love it.' He says.

'What's got into you? Last week you were so against Disneyland, saying it was a waste of money with EJ being so young.' She replies and he shrugs his shoulders.

'Life's short and with you pregnant again we may as well do it now before we've got a newborn and a toddler.' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay. I'll grab the laptop.' She replies smiling.


	5. five

It's a little after 4am when Carla drives away from Weatherfield; she'd agreed to go back to Aidan's but had packed her and Amelia's things and left as soon as he was asleep. She has no idea where she's going but she knows she has to get out of Manchester; maybe she'll head to Scotland, maybe she'll go abroad.

* * *

It's dark and it's cold when she makes her way towards a little hotel with Amelia cradled against her chest wrapped up in blankets. She has no idea where she is but it's far enough from Weatherfield for now and she's exhausted. She books a room at the reception and quickly makes her way upstairs to the room.

'Hey, we're okay here.' She whispers rocking from side to side in an attempt to comfort a whimpering Amelia. She's so grateful that Amelia is far too young to have any idea what's been going on; she's too young to be have been traumatised by seeing her mother thrown downstairs, scalded with burning water and beaten. From the moment she walked out that door she promised herself she'd never let anyone hurt Amelia and she is determined that she'll fulfil that promise even if it means moving to the other side of the world; she'll do anything.

* * *

'What's going on here?' Nick asks as he makes his way into the Rovers where David, Roy, Aidan, Kate and Michelle are all standing at the bar talking.

'Carla's missing.' David replies.

'What do you mean she's missing? She's a grown fucking woman.' Nick replies rolling his eyes.

'Well evidently she's not here. She's been going through a lot lately and we're a bit worried about her.' Michelle says.

'Typical Carla Connor behaviour... Things get tough and she runs. You should all know this by now. She'll be back in a few weeks, just wait and see.' Nick replies, a smug look on his face as he stares at the group in front of him.

'I used to quite like you. Now? Now I find myself questioning whether you ever really knew and loved my sister because it certainly doesn't seem like it...' Aidan says, his voice laced with anger as Kate places her hand on his arm.

'I wasn't the one who cheated and lied for months. She's a selfish cow, she probably won't give a fuck that you lot are here worried about her as long as she okay.' Nick replies.

'Get out, Nick.' Michelle says.

'I'm just telling the truth. She slept with Robert, she lied for months and you're questioning whether I ever loved her.' Nick replies and David turns to face him.

'Nick, if you're not here to help you should leave. Go back to Leanne and Elliot.' David says and Nick laughs.

'My own brother taking her side. How great.' Nick replies.

'I'm not taking anyone's side but I've heard what she's been through and I want to help.' David says. He turns back to Aidan and Nick sighs before leaving the pub.

* * *

'Good morning, beautiful girl.' Carla says quietly as she lifts Amelia into her arms. It's a little after 10am and Carla's been looking at places they can live; she has considered LA but she's spoke so much about LA that Jake would know to look there.

'We could go to Toronto...' She mumbles keeping Amelia cradled against her chest; she's brought both their passports so she can easily get a flight. She's been to Canada before and she quite liked it; could she consider living there? Yes, she could actually but what would happen when she got there? Would he find her eventually? Would she be able to live without looking over her shoulder every minute? Would life even be worth living?

* * *

'I've looked everywhere I could think of.' Johnny says as he makes his way into the pub.

'I've phoned everyone I can think of, no one has heard from her in months.' Michelle replies and Kate sighs.

'She's not going to go far I don't think. She's got Amelia to think about.' Kate says and Aidan shakes his head.

'She's doing this for Amelia.' Aidan replies.

'You don't think she'd do anything stupid?' David asks and Aidan turns to face him.

'Like what?' Kate asks.

'What if she feels the only way to protect Amelia is for her to take her own life? She's tried once before, what's to stop her from trying again?' David says and Kate shales her head.

'She wouldn't leave Amelia.' Kate replies.

'She would and she was going to... Last night when she told me about Jake she asked me to keep Amelia. She told me I couldn't protect her but I could protect Amelia.' Aidan says and Michelle runs her hands over her face.

'This is too much.' Michelle mumbles turning and making her way into the back room. Tears stream down Kate's cheeks as she shakes her head and bites her bottom lip.

'She must be so scared.' Kate whispers.

* * *

 _'Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance.'_

Carla cradles Amelia to her chest as she softly sings while pacing the room. She sighs as she glances across the room at the pack of pills sitting on her bedside table.

'I'm so sorry, baby girl.' She whispers kissing the top of Amelia's head.


	6. six

'Would you just stop for one minute...' Nick shouts; his arm swiping outwards and sending everything on the dining table crashing to the floor.

'Nick! Stop!' Leanne says automatically stepping in front of Elliot.

'You go on and on and on... Why don't you ever shut up?' He asks and she turns lifting the little boy into her arms.

'Come on, Eli... Let's go see Auntie Eva.' She says quietly. She smiles at the little boy before glancing at Nick.

'Sort out your attitude, Nick.' She adds. She grabs Elliot's bag and leaves the flat as Nick stands beside the table surrounded by the broken plates.

* * *

'It's been days now, Aidan... Where is she?' Michelle asks leaning against the bar; they've been searching everywhere they can think of for Carla and she's nowhere to be found.

'I don't know, Chelle. I don't know anywhere else she could be.' He replies shrugging his shoulders.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'We're closed!' Michelle shouts.

'It's Nick... I want to talk about Carla.' Nick says and Michelle sighs. She slowly makes her way over to the doors and let's him inside.

'I don't know what's going on and I don't know if Carla would even want me to know what's going on but if you think me getting in touch with her would help, I'm willing to do it.' Nick says and Aidan glances up at him.

'Why? What do you get out of this?' Aidan asks.

'I love- I loved her once; if she's in any kind of trouble or danger I want to help.' Nick replies shrugging his shoulders.

'How do we know we can trust you?' Aidan asks.

'I still care about Carla. It would be impossible not to care about her; she was such a big part of my life. I would hate for her to get hurt.' Nick replies.

'If we give you her number will you text her?' Michelle asks and Nick nods his head.

'Of course... Anything.' He replies.

* * *

 **From 07********* :**

 _Carla, I don't know if you'll still have my number but it's Nick. I'd love to talk to you. Can we meet up for a coffee or something?_

She'd recognise that number any day; it's the number she'd spent numerous nights debating over whether of not to call when Kylie died and when she was lying in hospital with broken ribs. It was him she wanted; it's always been him. She quickly saves the number to her phone before clicking to reply.

 **To Nick :**

 _I can't. I'd love to but it's just not possible for me._

Turning her attention back to Amelia, she smiles and kisses the top of the little girl's head. She's currently staying in a little hotel near Lake Windermere which is absolutely beautiful; she's working her way up to Scotland where she plans on getting a flight somewhere, anywhere... She glances down at her phone as it dings signaling she's received another text.

 **From Nick :**

 _Why not? I promise I won't shout. I'm sorry for everything I said the last time we spoke, I didn't mean them. I was hurting and I was angry. I still care about you._

 **To Nick :**

 _I'm not in Weatherfield anymore, Nick. I genuinely can't meet you._

'What will we do today, bubs... We could check out that Beatrix Potter museum we seen yesterday. Would you like that?' Carla asks smiling down at Amelia as the little girl gurgles up at her.

 **From Nick :**

 _I'll come to you? Where are you? Are you okay? Why did you leave so suddenly?_

 **To Nick :**

 _What's with the twenty questions? I'd rather not tell you where I am and if Michelle or Aidan have put you up to this, tell them I'm fine but I won't be coming back._

'Let's get you all snug in your pram, little lady.' Carla says smiling. She once again kisses the top of Amelia's head before carrying her over to the pram. She straps her in and tucks a pale pink blanket across the little girl's body. Tomorrow they make the three hour drive from Windermere to Edinburgh.

* * *

'Can you think of anywhere, anywhere at all she might have gone?' Michelle asks as Nick sighs and places his phone back on the bar.

'No, the only places I can think of is Devon and LA.' He replies shrugging his shoulders.

'She won't be in Devon; she couldn't risk Jake finding her.' Aidan says causing Nick to turn to face him.

'Is Jake not her fiancé?' Nick asks.

'Ex... Apparently he's not the nice guy we all thought he was.' Aidan replies.

'Has he hurt her?' Nick asks and Aidan nods his head.

'That's why she's ran.' Michelle replies quietly.

'Fuck... Wait a minute.' He says grabbing his phone and quickly beginning to type.

 **To Carla :**

 _Please let me come see you. I just need someone to talk to who understands before I get my scan results, you're the only one who's ever understood._

Almost instantly his phone lights up signaling a new message and causing him to smile slightly.

 **From Carla :**

 _What scan results? Why don't you phone me instead of texting if you need to speak to me so much?_

 **To Carla :**

 _For my head injury, drs think the symptoms are worsening. I didn't think you'd answer or you'd hang up when you realised it was me._

 **From Carla :**

 _I'll answer and I won't hang up._


	7. seven

_'Hello?'_ She says quietly. Her voice is different somehow but he can't quite put his finger on what's different about it.

'Hi, are you sure you still want to do this?' He asks glancing at his surroundings; he's in the back room of the pub while Michelle and Aidan remain out at the bar. He wanted this to be private but he couldn't risk going back to the flat in case Leanne brought Elliot back.

 _'I wouldn't have answered if I didn't.'_ She replies.

'How are you?' He asks hearing her take a deep breath.

 _'I've had better days but I'll be okay. You know me, always bouncing back.'_ She replies.

'Want to talk about it?' He asks.

 _'Not really, gimme two minutes I need to find Amelia's dummy.'_ She replies. He hears her place her phone down on something whilst a baby whimpers in the background. Almost as quick as she left she's back.

 _'I'm back.'_ She says.

'Amelia, is that what you called your daughter?' He asks.

 _'Yeah... Amelia Rose.'_ She replies.

'How old is she?' He asks glancing up at the picture of Carla and Amelia Michelle has on the wall.

 _'Four months... I heard you've got a little one, tell me about him?'_ She says causing him to smile.

'Elliot James, he's not actually mine. Leanne had a one night stand before we got together and we just told everyone he was mine.' He replies before gasping.

'I don't know why I said that, I've never told anyone that.' He says quietly.

 _'Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. You obviously love him though if you're raising him as your own.'_ She replies.

'I do. I mean he's the closest thing I have to child.' He says.

 _'I'm sure you're a great dad, Nick.'_ She replies.

'Mm...' He mumbles.

 _'So, tell me about these scan results.'_ She says causing him to sigh.

'I'm losing it, Carla... I've been so impatient and snappy with Elliot recently and I just don't know what to do. I feel so useless all the time and not to mention the figures at the restaurant.' He replies.

 _'You've already made the first step if you've seen your consultant and had a scan... I'm sure it's just nothing, you're maybe stressing yourself out thinking about it.'_ She says.

'I'd love it if I could see you.' He admits.

 _'You know that's not possible... I've already told you I'm not in Weatherfield anymore.'_ She says.

'I know but I could come to wherever you are... Or meet you somewhere different if that would make you more comfortable about the whole situation.' He replies.

 _'And how would you explain that to Leanne, Nick? It's not right, you'll just need to deal with a phone call.'_ She says.

'A phone call just isn't enough. I need to see you. I'll tell her I've gone on a business meeting, she'll understand.' He replies.

 _'Nick I'm not going to let you lie to Leanne... Lying ruins relationships, I know that better than anyone... Just forget about me I'm not worth it.'_ She says.

'What if I can't? What if you're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing before I fall asleep.' He replies hearing her sigh.

 _'You and I both know that isn't true. Leanne is really good for you, Nick. She's decent, caring and she's stable... I'm a mess and I'll never not be a mess. Count yourself lucky that you got out while you could.'_ She says.

'That's not true. Leanne is a lovely person but she's not you and I can't help myself from comparing everything she does to you. We could've had it all; we still could have it all. You, me and Amelia in Devon...' He replies.

 _'I can't go back to Devon.'_ She says.

'Okay. Not Devon, just tell me where you are so I can come see you please... I'm not saying we need to jump into anything or that our feelings would be the same as they were; I'm just saying I really miss you and I'm tired of ignoring it.' He replies.

 _'Lake Windermere... If you bring anyone else with you you'll never see me again, no one will.'_ She says and he's unable to keep the smile off his face.

'What you doing up there?' He asks.

 _'Fancied a change of scenery... I'm only here until tomorrow so if you're not here by then I won't be here.'_ She replies.

'I'll be there as soon as I can.' He says.

* * *

'Has mummy made a big mistake?' Carla asks as she stares down at Amelia curled up against her chest. The little girl sighs contently as she sucks on her dummy as she stares up at her mum.

'Probably... That's the thing about Nick, it's practically impossible to say no to him and I know if we can trust anyone it's going to be him.' Carla says as she stands up. She places Amelia in her pram and quickly straps her in before beginning the short walk back to the hotel... She's about ten minutes away when police cars start speeding by her with their sirens on.

'Hmm... I wonder what's going on.' She mumbles glancing down at her phone. As she gets closer to the hotel she can see a lot of people standing outside; the police cars are all stopped there as well causing her to sigh. It's only when one of the police officers moves that she sees that all too familiar car causing tears to fill her eyes; he's found her.


	8. eight

She feels like she's been standing staring at the hotel for hours when someone gently taps her on the shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you... Are you okay? You've been standing here for a while.' An older woman asks as Carla turns to face her.

'I-I uh... I need to get out away from here.' Carla replies quietly.

'Okay. Why don't you come into my house for a nice hot drink? Warm you and the little one up a bit?' The woman suggests gesturing to the pram. Something about the woman reminds Carla so much of Hayley and maybe that's why she nods her head and follows the woman into her little cottage. She's vaguely aware of the woman telling her make herself comfy before disappearing into the kitchen. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she quickly begins to text Nick.

 **To Nick :**

 _He's here. Please tell me you're still coming?_

 **From Nick :**

 _Of course I'm still coming. I'm leaving right now and I will be there as soon as I can. What do you mean he's there? Is he with you now? Has he hurt you?_

 **To Nick :**

 _No, I'm in some woman's house. His car was parked outside the hotel and there was loads of police. I don't know what's happened but I'm scared._

 **From Nick :**

 _Try stay inside and don't even give him a chance to see you. I promise I'll be there as soon as I can._

'Is there anyone I can phone for you, dear?' The woman asks and Carla shakes her head.

'My friend's on his way but he won't be here for a while.' Carla replies placing her hands on her knees in an attempt to stop them physically shaking.

'Well I'm Lorna...' The woman says smiling softly as she places a tray of tea down on the coffee table.

'I'm Carla.' She replies.

'You looked pretty shaken up out there... Are you okay?' Lorna asks and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'My ex...' She replies quietly.

'Is that who done this?' Lorna asks softly as she gestures to a fading bruise peeking out from under Carla's sleeve.

'I left him.' Carla replies and Lorna nods her head.

'I was in a violent relationship when I was younger... I didn't think I'd ever get away from him, I didn't think I deserved to get away from him.' Lorna says and Carla nods her head.

'Why did you leave?' Carla asks.

'I found out I was pregnant.' Lorna replies and Carla sighs.

'I didn't even leave when I found out I was pregnant... How bad is that? I thought a baby would make it all better. I thought a baby would make him less angry.' Carla says quietly and Lorna shakes her head.

'That's not bad at all, sweetheart. You've left him now while your little one is still young which is great. As long as he's not hurting you or her then you're doing great.' Lorna replies.

* * *

'Where abouts do you live?' Lorna asks as Carla cradles Amelia against her chest.

'Oh I'm not from here... I was originally staying in Devon then when I ran to Manchester which is where I stayed before Devon but he found me there so I've just kind of been making my way up the country staying a few days here and there.' Carla explains. Something about Lorna makes Carla feel so comfortable talking about things she wouldn't even speak to Michelle about. After Carla had explained her situation with Jake, Lorna had told her she was welcome to stay in her house until Nick arrived and longer if she needed to.

'You should go to the police... Get him off your back for good and make him pay.' Lorna says and Carla shakes her head.

'N-No. I've had enough police to last me a lifetime.' Carla replies and Lorna smiles sadly as there is a knock on the front door.

'Stay in here and stay quiet.' Lorna says before leaving the room. It's a few minutes before Carla hears that familiar voice; that voice that sounds like home to her. With Amelia still in her arms she practically jumps off the sofa and out into the hallway.

'Carla...' He says softly.

'Nick.' She replies, tears streaming down her cheeks as they stand feet away from each other.

'Ah so this is Nick... Come on in. I'll give you two some space and make some tea.' Lorna says stepping out the way and letting Nick through the door before closing it behind him.

'You should've phoned me sooner.' He says moving towards her as Lorna makes her way into the kitchen and closes the room.

'I was scared and you had Leanne, you still have Leanne.' She replies flinching away from him as he goes to wrap his arms around her.

'I'm not going to hurt you.' He says holding his hands up and watching as her body physically relaxes.

'What's he done to you, ey?' He asks as she let's him wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him without squashing Amelia.

* * *

'Do you have everything you need or do you need to go back to the hotel?' Nick asks as they sit on Lorna's sofa.

'I'm not going back there. I have the essentials, I just need to buy more clothes for Amelia.' Carla replies and he nods his head.

'You can't take your car. He knows what it looks like.' He says as she kisses the top of Amelia's head.

'I need my car, Nick. I don't know where I'm going and Amelia's carseat is in it.' She replies.

'This is what we're going to do... I'll go to your car and get Amelia's things and anything else you need. I'll install the carseat in mine and then I'm taking you somewhere safe. We'll stop on the way and pick you up anything else you need; including a new phone with a new number.' He says.

'Nick, you can't do that. You've got a family back in Weatherfield who need you.' She replies and he shakes his head.

'You need me more. Leanne doesn't need me. Leanne has never been the one I wanted Carla... I thought me being with Leanne and playing happy families would make you jealous when you found out. I thought it would make you realise what you wanted and you'd come back to Weatherfield. I'd leave her in a minute for you.' He says.

'Nick, I can't be there person you want me to be.' She almost whispers.

'I just want you to be you.' He says

'What about Leanne?' She asks.

'I'll deal with that when I need to. Right now my main priority is you.' He replies.

* * *

'Thank you so much, Lorna.' Carla says hugging the older woman as Nick holds Amelia.

'You've got nothing to thank me for... Look after yourself and that little one. I've given your friend my phone number, I'd love if you'd let me know that you're okay.' Lorna replies and Carla nods her head.

'Of course I will.' Carla says.

* * *

'How long has he been hurting you?' Nick asks as he glances at Carla sitting in the passenger seat.

'A while.' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'Why didn't you tell anyone? You've got loads of people who love you, Carla?' He asks.

'I was scared. You don't know what he's like, Nick.' She replies glancing back at Amelia who is fast asleep.

'What made you leave?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'Amelia... The last time was rough and that's not the life I want her to have.' She replies.

'Right I've told Leanne I've got a business trip that lasts a few days so we're fine to find somewhere and then I'll deal with her.' He says.

'Thank you.' She whispers and he shakes his head.

'You don't have to thank me. I just want you to be safe.' He says.


	9. nine

'Why didn't you get in contact, Carla? There are so many people who would've helped you get away from him.' Nick says as he sits opposite Carla in the hotel room.

'I was scared and I really did love him.' She admits glancing down at Amelia who's fast asleep in her arms.

'Talk to me? When did this all start?' He asks and she takes a deep breath.

'It started out as stupid little things; he took over working at the restaurant so I didn't have to work, he always made excuses so I didn't go see friends.' She replies.

'When did that turn into more?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't know really. I think the violence started a few months before I found out I was pregnant; he was so disappointed. He'd made it perfectly clear he didn't want kids but he was never careful when he-' She begins before shaking her head.

'When he what?' He ask.

'It doesn't matter.' She replies.

'He didn't really hit me when I was pregnant, it was mainly just the insults, but the minute I gave birth... I had a home birth because he didn't want me to go into hospital.' She explains and he nods his head signalling for her to continue.

'Amelia was only two hours old I think when he slapped me; I wasn't giving him enough attention.' She continues as a tear falls down her cheek.

'After that things got even worse; the slaps turned into beatings and burns.' She says.

'Carla...' Nick whispers blinking back tears as he moves to sit beside her.

'He was so angry all the time and nothing I did was ever right. If I didn't give him enough attention he thought I was cheating on him but if I gave him too much attention then I was a clingy bitch who needed to be taught a lesson... I couldn't win, Nick.' She says.

'You said that you left because of Amelia... Did he hit her?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'No, I'd never have let him touch her... It was just me; the last time was just rougher than the rest.' She replies.

'Why don't you get some sleep?' He suggests and she nods her head.

'Okay. Can you lock the door and close the curtains?' She asks glancing around the room.

'I'm right here... I won't let anyone hurt you.' He replies.

'I know, I just- Please?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Of course.' He replies.

* * *

He sits on the edge of the bed watching as Carla sleeps with Amelia cradled against her chest. As she lies in the bed he can clearly see the scars which mark her body. Picking up his phone as it vibrates he holds it to his ear.

'Hello?' He says moving away from the bed.

 _'Nick, it's Michelle. How is she?'_ She asks.

'Oh Chelle, it's awful. She's nothing like the Carla that left Weatherfield.' He replies.

 _'Are you coming back to Weatherfield?'_ Michelle asks.

'No, she won't come back.' He replies.

 _'I tried to phone her but her phone went straight to voicemail.'_ She says and he glances back to the sleeping woman.

'We threw her phone away just in case he was tracking it.' He replies hearing her sigh.

'We're going to pick her up a new phone today so I'll send you her new number later.' He adds.

 _'How long are you going to stay with her, Nick?'_ She asks.

'As long as she needs me.' He replies.

 _'I can't thank you enough for this, Nick. She wouldn't let any of us in but she let you in.'_ She says.

'You don't have to thank me, Michelle. She means the world to me and I just want to help her. I will tell you that this isn't going to be an easy road for her.' He replies.

* * *

Nick's in the bathroom getting washed when he hears the most heart wrenching scream you could ever imagine. He rushes into the hotel room to find Carla sitting upright in bed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tries to catch her breath.

'It was just a dream.' She says quietly as Nick stands at the bottom of the bed.

'You okay?' He asks drying his hands and throwing the towel over the back of a chair. She takes a deep breath before shaking her head.

'No, I don't think I am.' She replies quietly.


	10. ten

**This is a pretty short chapter but it's been so long since I updated and I wanted to get something up. There are two ways this fic could go; I've got a few more chapters planned out and then to continue it I would have a huge time jump (a year or two) or else I can finish up this story and have a sequel... The choice is entirely yours; leave me a comment or message me and let me know what you'd prefer.**

* * *

'You should go home, Nick.' Carla says sitting with Amelia cuddled into her chest.

'I'll go home once I can convince you to come with me.' He replies causing her to shake her head.

'That won't happen.' She says quietly.

'What you gonna do? Spend Amelia's life on the run? That's not fair on you or her. Come home, Carla... Come home and let me keep you both safe.' He says.

'I'm sure Leanne would love that. I'm not going to wreck your relationship, Nick. You both seem so happy and I don't want to destroy that.' She replies.

'Honestly? I don't think we have much of a relationship. I don't love her, not the way I should anyway.' He says and she shakes her head.

'Nick, I can't do this.' She almost whispers turning away from him.

'I'm sorry. Please, just consider coming home? I promise I won't let him hurt you.' He says.

'You can't promise that. Maybe one day I'll go back to Weatherfield but for now I need to sort myself out. I need to sort out what's going on in here.' She replies tapping her finger against the side of her head.

'And what is going on in there?' He asks.

'So much...' She replies quietly.

'Do you want to talk?' He asks.

'He caused me to have a miscarriage last month.' She says quietly.

'What? Oh Carla...' He replies and she sighs.

'He never used protection and I never said anything because it wasn't worth the pain. Amelia was around four weeks old when I fell pregnant again.' She says watching as his eyes widen in shock.

'He didn't want another baby, he didn't even want Amelia... I refused to go for an abortion because the one thing I wouldn't let him take from me was my baby; he did that anyway. He let me go for a scan, I was ten weeks gone and seeing that little blob on the screen just made me so attached... He left me lying on the kitchen floor bleeding after another beating.' She continues as tears stream down her cheeks.

'Carla...' He says reaching his arm out.

'Don't touch me.' She mumbles moving away from him.

'Okay... I'm sorry. I wasn't going to hurt you.' He says holding his hands up and causing her to sigh.

'I'm sorry.' She replies quietly.

'You've got nothing to be sorry for.' He says.

* * *

 **From Leanne :**

 _Where are you? I need you to come home now!_

Sighing Nick places his phone on the bedside table and glances at Carla who's still sitting on the bed.

'Fancy a walk?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Not really.' She replies.

'Okay. I was thinking and we could go abroad? Get set up in a nice little house by the sea?' He suggests.

'I can't ask you to leave your family or your business, Nick. Not when I'm such a mess.' She says.

'You're not asking; I'm suggesting.' He replies.

'Nick, I can't stop you from coming with me but you need to tell Leanne... What about your son? None of this is fair on him.' She says.

'I'll go home and tell them. I'll speak to Leanne and we'll sort out visitation.' He replies.

'I can't go to Weatherfield.' She says and he nods his head.

'I know. We'll get you sorted and settled in America and then I'll come back.' He replies.

'I-I can't say I'm happy about you leaving your family but I can't stop you.' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'Well that's settled. I'll see if I can get tickets.' He says grabbing his phone.


	11. eleven

**I don't even know if anyone will be interested in this anymore and I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update but I've had a lot going on. If anyone is still interest I promise I will try to update as often as possible.**

* * *

'Stop... Please stop.' She cries out in her sleep as she kicks her legs and thrashes about on the bed.

'Carla...' He says sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Carla, it's not real... Open your eyes for me.' He says softly. Nothing could've prepared him for the speed her hand flies up at and collides with his face.

'Fuck...' He mumbles lifting his hand to gently wipe the blood away from his nose. Her eyes shoot open and he can see the fear in them as she stares up at him before instantly backing away.

'I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry.' She says.

'Hey, it's okay... I'm not going to hurt you, I shouldn't have got that close when I knew you were having a nightmare.' He says holding his hands up. Slowly she glances at where Amelia is fast asleep in the cot the hotel provided before she glances back up at Nick.

'What time is it?' She asks and he glances at the clock.

'A little after six. You can go back to sleep if you want to.' He replies and she shakes her head.

'I won't be able to sleep now... Do you want the bed?' She asks.

'I'm fine.' He replies.

'Have you booked the flights?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'Not yet.' He replies.

'D-Don't... I don't want to go to America yet. If you really want to come with me and you mean what you said about it being okay that I'm not the same person then I'll come back to Weatherfield with you.' She says quietly.

'Really?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Not forever... Just for a few days until you've got everything sorted and I'll stay at Aidan's.' She replies.

'Okay, that's perfectly fine.' He says.

* * *

'C-Could I use your phone to call Michelle?' Carla asks as she glances at Nick as they begin the drive to Weatherfield.

'Of course. It's just there.' He says gesturing to where is phone sits in a cup holder. Picking up the phone she glances back at Amelia who's fast asleep in her carseat before dialling Michelle's number.

 _'Nick? Is everything okay?'_ Michelle's frantic voice asks as she answers the phone on only the second ring.

'It's me, Chelle.' Carla says softly.

 _'Oh Carla! How are you doing?'_

'I-I've had better days.'

 _'Jake's been arrested, Car... He's being charged with attempted murder of someone at that hotel you were staying in.'_

'R-Really?'

 _'Yeah. He can't hurt you now, sweetie. He's up in court today to see if he'll be granted bail. You can come home.'_

'I don't know where home is anymore, Chelle. Nick and I are on our way back to Weatherfield but I'm not staying for long.'

 _'Will you be here long enough that we can have dinner?'_

'I'll be staying a few days.'

 _'Okay. I'll see you when you get here, okay?'_

'Okay. Bye Chelle, love you.'

'Can we stop in here? I need to pick Amelia up a few things?' Carla asks as they drive towards a large Mamas and Papas.

'Of course.' Nick replies smiling.

'I was so worried about leaving because I wanted Amelia to have her dad in her life but now that I think about it he was never really in her life.' Carla says quietly as they make their way into the shop.

'What do you mean?' Nick asks cradling Amelia against his chest.

'He didn't want her. I don't know why he didn't try force me to have an abortion with her but he just let me get on with it... When she was born he used the attitude you wanted her so you look after her.' She replies.

'Oh.' Nick says and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'That being said I don't think I even wanted him anywhere near her; I needed to keep her safe.' She replies.

'You're both safe now.' He says.


	12. twelve

**There's actually only a few chapters left of this story but there is a sequel which I've actually already partially written so that will be up shortly after the final chapter.**

 **Warning : Contains talk of suicide.**

* * *

'Hey, you...' Aidan says softly as he opens the front door to reveal Carla, Nick and Amelia.

'Hi, can we stay here for a bit?' Carla asks quietly.

'Of course you can. Come on in...' Aidan says moving out the way.

'I'm going to head over to the flat to grab some stuff, okay? I'll be back in like half an hour.' Nick says and Carla nods her head.

'Okay.' She replies quietly. She makes her way into Aidan's flat with Amelia balanced on her hip as Aidan closes the door behind them.

'Are you okay?' He asks watching as Carla hesitantly sits down on the sofa.

'No but I will be.' She replies quietly.

'I was so worried about you, Carla.' Aidan admits sitting down next to her.

'I'm sorry I just ran off like that. I just- I didn't know what else to do.' Carla says and Aidan sighs.

'Don't apologise... I understand why you did was you did, you were just trying to protect yourself and Amelia.' Aidan replies.

'I thought about killing myself. I sat in that hotel room with a packet of pills in my hand and I so badly wanted to end it all.' She says quietly.

'What stopped you?' He asks.

'Amelia... I couldn't have worked this hard to get her away from him to just leave her alone in a hotel room where she wouldn't be found for hours. I couldn't leave her knowing he would most likely get custody.' She replies.

'Oh Carla... I wish you had just told one of us; I would've come straight down to Devon and brought you both home.' He says passing her a tissue.

'I just- I was scared and embarrassed.' She admits flinching as he attempts to put his arm around her.

'Sorry.' He says and she shakes her head.

'It's okay. It's just me.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'Where the hell have you been?' Leanne asks as Nick makes his way through the front door.

'I'm not going to lie to you, Leanne. I've been with Carla.' He replies.

'You've been with her? Have you any idea what I've been going through? I've been worried sick!' She shouts causing him to sigh.

'I know and I'm sorry but she needed me.' He says.

'Needed you? She's never needed anyone let alone you, no one needs you.' She replies causing him to laugh slightly.

'You've just made my decision a whole lot easier. I'm done, Leanne. I want a divorce; I'll see the kids whenever you allow me to but this relationship isn't working out for any of us, is it?' He says.

'Kids? You think I'm going to let you anywhere near them after you abandon us for her.' She says causing him to sigh.

'One, you pretty much just stated that you don't need me. No one needs me if I remember correctly. Two, I will fight you for joint custody. My name is on Elliot's birth certificate and unless you want me to reveal the true identity of his father you won't even try to fight this.' He replies.

'I'm not moving out.' She says and he shakes his head.

'I wouldn't expect you to. I'm going to grab some things and go stay somewhere else for the night... I had no intentions of hurting you, Leanne.' He replies before making his way into the bedroom.

* * *

'Did you lock the door?' Demi asks as Johnny makes his way into the living room.

'No... Should I have?' He asks glancing at Aidan who quickly nods his head.

'I'll get it.' Aidan says as Johnny sits down beside Carla.

'How are you doing, sweetheart?' Johnny asks and Carla rests her head on his shoulder.

'Does everyone know?' She asks quietly and he shakes his head.

'No. Only the family and David know what's happened, David doesn't know all of it though.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'Neither do you.' She almost whispers.

'Then tell me? I want to help you, Carla.' He says.

'H-He was lovely a first, I genuinely thought we'd be happy.' She replies.

'When did he first hurt you, Carla?' He asks feeling her tense slightly as he attempts to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

'I wouldn't sleep with him... I just- I didn't want to.' She replies.

'And you didn't have to. Just because you're in a relationship doesn't mean you have to have sex whenever they want.' Aidan says from where he's leaning on the counter.

'He didn't see it like that... Eventually I just stopped saying no because it wasn't worth the pain.' She replies quietly.

'Oh Carla... I wish you had told one of us. We would've helped you.' Johnny says gently wiping a tear from her cheek.

'I didn't know how to. Leaving him was such a spur of the moment thing after the miscarriage... I was absolutely terrified on the drive up.' She admits.

'Miscarriage?' Aidan asks.

'I don't want to talk about it yet.' She replies quietly.

'Okay... So what are your plans?' Johnny asks.

'I don't know. I'm not staying here, I can't stay here.' She replies.

'Where are you going to go?' Aidan asks and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'I'm not sure; I did think America but I don't know.' Carla replies glancing at Amelia who's still fast asleep.


	13. thirteen

'What would you say if I suggested we pack up our stuff and get on the road today?' Nick suggests as Carla lifts Amelia out of the travel cot.

'Yeah? Have you got everything sorted?' She asks cradling the little girl against her chest.

'Pretty much. I was thinking we could get our families together and have lunch at the Bistro?' He suggests and her body instantly tenses at the word families.

'Well maybe just your family and David.' He says causing her to sigh.

'I don't want to take you away from your mum, Nick.' She replies quietly and he shakes his head.

'Don't be silly. I totally understand why you don't want her there; she said some awful things to you, so did I.' He says.

'Maybe we could invite your mum and I'll just sit at the opposite end of the table.' She replies and he smiles.

'If you're sure.' He says.

'I'm sure.' She replies.

'Have you decided where you want to go yet?' He asks.

'As long as it's away from here and not Devon I don't really mind... I guess I would like to stay in the UK because you've got Elliot and we've both got family here.' She replies.

'So no America?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'No America.' She replies.

* * *

'You okay?' Nick asks as Carla takes a deep breath and glances at where Robert is standing behind the bar.

'Mm...' She replies quietly.

'I didn't think this would be an issue. Maybe we should just go to the Rovers?' He suggests and she shakes her head.

'No, I'm okay. This isn't an issue; do you think everyone knows about Jake?' She asks as he leads her over to the table he reserved for them.

'About what he done to you? No, David knows and your family but that's all. I think most people will know he's been arrested.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'What he done was not your fault, okay? He is a violent, angry person who apparently cannot control his temper. None of that is your fault.' He adds.

'But the only reason he went to that hotel was because he found out I was there... That poor guy would never have been injured if it wasn't for me.' Carla says and Nick shakes his head.

'No, you don't get to blame yourself for something he did. You wouldn't have been at that hotel if he wasn't abusing you.' Nick replies, both of them completely unaware of Steph who's now standing by the table.

'I-Uh... I'll come back.' The waitress says before turning and quickly making her away from the table.

'Oh fuck... I'm sorry, Carla. I didn't know she was there. Do you want to go?' Nick asks and Carla shakes her head.

'It's okay. I didn't even realise she was there... We're leaving so I don't need to deal with all the gossiping.' She replies.

'I'll go up and order our drinks... What would you like?' He asks.

'Just a water.' She replies quietly.

'I won't be long. Oh look, there's Kate just walked in.' He says gesturing to where Kate is making her way over to the table. He gets Kate's drink order before making his way over to the bar as Kate embraces Carla. They've been in Weatherfield for three days now, all of which Carla has spent locked away in Aidan and Eva's flat while Nick sorted his stuff out and spent some time with Elliot.

'How are you doing?' Kate asks and Carla sighs.

'Looking forward to getting away from here.' Carla admits and Kate smiles sympathetically.

'Any idea where you're going to go?' Kate asks and Carla shakes her head.

'Nope. Would you do me a favour and keep an eye on Jake's case? I need to know what happens but I don't want to know the details?' Carla asks and Kate nods her head.

'Of course I will. So what's going on with you and Nick? Are you two back together?' Kate asks and Carla shakes her head.

'No, I don't know what we are but I'm ready for another relationship.' She admits and Kate nods her head.

'I'm sure you'll get there... If it's meant to be it will happen.' Kate says.

* * *

'You'll keep in contact, won't you?' Michelle asks and Carla nods her head. Lunch was extremely awkward to say the least; Gail glared at her the entire time before leaving just after the main course and not uttering a word to anyone.

'Of course I will. I've got a new phone now, haven't I? Once we've settled somewhere you could always come a visit us?' Carla says and Michelle smiles.

'You try keeping me away.' Michelle replies hugging Carla tightly.

'Let us know when you settle down somewhere tonight, okay?' Johnny says and Carla nods her head.

'We'll probably just get a hotel until we decide where we're going to go.' Carla replies as Nick secures Amelia's carseat in the car.

'Ready?' Carla asks and he nods his head.

'Ready.' He replies. They say their final goodbyes before both climbing into the car.

'Ready for a new beginning?' Nick asks glancing at Carla who smiles slightly.

'A new beginning.' She repeats.


	14. Epilogue

'How beautiful does mumma look, Amelia?' Nick says as he makes his way towards Carla as she runs her fingers through her hair.

'I look a mess... My hair won't sit right and I can't decide on which lipstick to wear.' Carla replies shaking her her head.

'Stop stressing yourself out, Carla. Your hair is lovely and I'm sure whatever lipstick you pick it'll look perfect.' He says placing his free hand on her shoulder and feeling her instantly relax at his touch. It's been eighteen months since they left Weatherfield, since she left Jake; it took a long time for Carla to become 100% comfortable around Nick after everything she'd been through.

'Can you make sure everything is in her bag? We should probably actually take a her pyjamas so we don't have to try change her when we get back.' She asks and he nods his head.

'Course... Let's go get your pj's.' He says bouncing Amelia on his hip.

'You know, I'm lucky I even got in this dress.' Carla says turning slightly and running her hand over her slightly rounded stomach.

'Mmm... You really have popped this week, haven't you?' He says and she nods her head.

'It's crazy how fast I'm growing. There's no way people aren't going to notice this tonight.' She replies, her hand resting on her stomach as he smiles at her.

'Well maybe it's about time we let people notice? We're well past the safe mark, aren't we?' He asks and she sighs.

'I guess.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'You don't think Aidan will be mad we didn't make it to the actual wedding, do you?' Carla asks as Nick opens the door to let her push the buggy into the Bistro.

'Of course not. He'll just be happy you're here now.' He replies smiling as they're instantly greeted by a restaurant full of people they know.

'You okay?' Nick asks.

'Mmm... It's strange being back here.' She admits and he nods his head.

'It definitely is.' He replies.

'You made it!' A voice squeals and Carla turns just in time as Kate flies towards her and wraps her arms around her.

'We made it.' Carla replies.

'Oh my god, are you?' Kate asks pulling back to glance down at her stomach.

'Eighteen weeks...' Carla replies grinning as Kate's hand moves to rest on Carla's stomach.

'Congratulations! I'm so happy for you both. God, if anyone deserves this it's you two.' Kate says moving to hug her sister once again.

'Thanks, Kate... Where's Aidan?' Carla asks glancing around the room.

'I'm not sure. He's around here somewhere... Why don't I take Miss Amelia and you two can go find him?' Kate suggests.

'Okay.' Carla replies passing the buggy to Kate. She slips her hand into Nick's before dragging him through the dance floor which has been made in the middle of the Bistro to try find Aidan.

'Congratulations!' Carla says grinning as she wraps her arms around her brother.

'Thank you! I'm so glad you were able to make it. Have you not brought Amelia?' Aidan asks.

'Yeah, she's with Kate somewhere.' Carla replies gesturing around the room with her hand.

'I don't want to be rude and I may be completely wrong here but are you?' He asks gesturing to Carla's stomach causing her to smile.

'Pregnant? Yeah. I'm a little over eighteen weeks.' She replies.

'That's amazing.' He says and she nods her head.

'Another little girl... Anyway, this is your big day; where is the beautiful bride?' Carla asks.

'Over there with Leanne.' Aidan replies and Carla sighs.

'Ah, okay. Well I'll give that a pass until she's on her own.' Carla says and Aidan smiles sympathetically.

'Things still not going good between you?' He asks.

'She's fine with Nick; he comes and picks up the boy's whenever we have them but I'm just the bitch that stole her man, again.' She replies and Aidan sighs.

'Maybe in time things will get better.' He says and she shakes her head.

'I highly doubt it.' She replies.

* * *

'What about Darcy?' Nick asks, his hand resting on Carla's stomach as Amelia sleeps peacefully in her travel cot.

'Nah, I don't really like that. What about Thea?' She asks and he smiles.

'Elliot, Amelia, Frankie and Thea... I like it.' He replies.

'What about a middle name?' She asks.

'Hope? Thea Hope Tilsley?' He suggests causing her to smile.

'That's settled then.' She replies as she rolls onto her side so she's facing him.

'I don't think I've ever properly thanked you, Nick... For finding me, for loving me but most of all for saving me.' She says softly and he shakes his head.

'You don't have to thank me. Regardless of what happens I'm always going to be here to find you, to love you and to save you if you need saving which I'm hoping you never will need saving again.' He replies kissing the top of her head.

'As long as I've got you by my side I know I'll always be safe.' She says.

 **So this is the end of this story; I honestly can't thank you all enough for the support especially when I went awol for months. I do have quite a few ideas for a sequel which may possibly include an appearance from both Rob and Jake so let me know if you'd be interested in that?**


End file.
